


blessed

by Otto_the_Otter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otto_the_Otter/pseuds/Otto_the_Otter
Summary: Виктор любит обниматься, что практически ни у кого не вызывает удивления. У него прекрасное тело — широкие плечи, сплошные мускулы без грамма лишнего жира и длинные конечности, словно предназначенные для того, чтобы обвивать ими кого-нибудь. Юри





	blessed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [blessed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148847) by [slightlied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlied/pseuds/slightlied). 



Виктор любит обниматься, что абсолютно ни у кого не вызывает удивления. У него прекрасное тело — широкие плечи, сплошные мускулы без грамма лишнего жира и длинные конечности, словно предназначенные для того, чтобы обвивать ими кого-нибудь. Юри.

Виктор знает всё об объятиях. Не о том, как правильно или неправильно обниматься. Для этого есть множество различных способов, и Юри узнаёт, что все они были придуманы на самом деле Виктором.

Во-первых, конечно, «классическая обнимашка». Одной рукой приобнять за плечи, другой— за талию. В люксовой версии «классической обнимашки» можно положить ногу на бёдра обнимаемого. В такой позе Виктор больше всего любит смотреть телевизор, и подобные вечера всегда заканчиваются тем, что они спят на диване — Юри никак не может заставить себя оторваться от Виктора. Каждый раз он убеждает себя, что не имеет ничего против, а затёкшая спина — не такая уж и большая цена (и это так).

Ещё есть «ленивец». Это не совсем объятие, скорее — мольба вернуться в кровать.

— Юри, пожалуйста, куда ты идёшь, пожалуйста, останься, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, — Виктор изо всех сил цепляется за Юри, направляя всю свою энергию на то, чтобы удержать его за руку.

Ничего. Юри не так уж и нужна левая рука. Он не дрочит ей, а кольцо носит на правой руке. Когда Юри говорит ему об этом, Виктор снова начинает ныть. Юри грозится помочиться прямо в постель, если Виктор не отпустит его.

— А, может быть, меня такое возбуждает, — усиливая хватку, бормочет Виктор ему в плечо.

— Не выдумывай, ну. Ладно, если ты не шутишь, то это важная тема, но сейчас не самое подходящее время для обсуждений. Ещё чуть-чуть — и я взорвусь…

Виктор недовольно фыркает, отпускает его и валится на кровать.

— Просто скажи, что не любишь меня, и уходи.

Юри несётся в ванную.

— Извини. Десять секунд, не больше, — обещает Юри, оглядываясь через плечо. — Я очень тебя люблю. Мы можем поговорить о твоих э-э… предпочтениях. Потом. Через десять секунд.

— О, господи, нет, я просто…

— Т-а-как сильно! Люблю тебя.

Иногда Виктор лезет обниматься в настроении «хочу заняться сексом, но слишком лень» — тогда он проскальзывает руками под футболку Юри, впивается пальцами в тёплую кожу и трётся стояком об его задницу.

— Утром. Утром… я… позабочусь о тебе утром, малыш… — обещает Виктор, сонно целуя Юри в шею. — Буду таким…

Виктор отключается, не договаривая.

Иногда Виктор просто хочет находиться так близко к Юри, как это только возможно — прижиматься к нему каждым сантиметром своего тела. Ему нравится прятать лицо на шее Юри — волосы щекочут подбородок, и Юри не в силах сдержать смех — чтобы почувствовать, как он трясётся под ним, как стук его сердца всё усиливается.

Иногда Виктор пытается стать как можно меньше, превратиться в небольшой клубок, который сможет уместиться на груди у Юри — тогда он сумеет как следует услышать биение сердца.

— Хочу, чтобы Отабек сделал ремикс из стука наших сердец, — говорит он.

— Чудак, — отвечает Юри, нежно гладя его по шелковистым и пушистым серебристым волосам.

Звучит как скороговорка.

Шелковистые-и-пушистые-серебристые-волосы, шелковистые-и-пушистые-серебристые-волосы, шелковистые-и-пушистые-серебристые-волосы.

Звучит словно момент, который Юри хотел бы растянуть до бесконечности.

— Хочу, чтобы нас подключили к этим мониторам для измерения частоты биения сердца. Ну, знаешь, как в больнице. Тогда он сможет записать сердцебиение. А потом. Тцк-тцк-бр-р, — Виктор пытается изобразить звук, издаваемый грампластинкой диджея.

Юри фыркает.

— Почему на проигрывателе? Ты хочешь записать ремикс на винил?

— Он переживет нас и войдёт в историю, — объявляет Виктор торжественно.

— Чудак, — повторяет Юри. Он целует Виктора в волосы. Шелковистые-и-пушистые-серебристые-волосы. — Спросим завтра.

Звучит словно «никогда не отпущу».

***

А иногда Виктору хочется побыть «маленькой ложкой». У Юри тёплые руки, и они идеально подходят Виктору. Дыша во сне, Юри едва касается губами его шеи. Виктору, конечно, нравится быть «маленькой ложкой». У Юри нет особых предпочтений, главное — чтобы Виктор был рядом.

Но сегодня он даже рад, что ему досталась роль «большой ложки». Ему легче выбраться из постели незаметно, если Виктор не сжимает его в тисках. Обычно Юри ни за что не отказывается от объятий, но сегодня… Сегодня — его последний шанс на то, чтобы закончить подарок для Виктора. В последнее время Виктор жаждал прикосновений и объятий ещё больше, чем обычно.

(— У меня День рождения, — умилительно говорил Виктор каждый день последнего месяца (не в свой День рождения). — Обнимайся со мной.)

Каждый день (хоть это и не были его Дни рождения) Юри обнимался с Виктором. И он будет обниматься с ним завтра, когда всё-таки наступит его День рождения, будет обнимать его до следующего Дня рождения. Будет обнимать его всегда и до конца своих дней, и никогда не отпустит… если не считать сегодня, но сегодня — исключительный случай.

Юри тихо выскальзывает из комнаты, стараясь не разбудить свернувшуюся в клубок у их кровати Маккачин. Он забирает подарок для Виктора, спрятанный за пылесосом. Юри знал, что Виктор и на метр не приблизится к нему — из-за каких-то частиц грязи, которые могут пристать к коже, закупорить поры и испортить буквально всё.

Юри держит в руках тяжёлую рамку из розового дерева и грецкого ореха — безумно красивую. Виктор придёт в восторг, потому что она подходит к шкафу. Удивительно, как он может предугадывать, что понравится Виктору. Заворачивая подарок, Юри едва не роняет рамку на мраморную столешницу, но в конце концов он справляется и прикрепляет сверху бантик. Затем думает над тем, как подписать открытку. Снаружи громко дует ветер, завывая и ударяясь в окно. Снег валит на улицах Санкт-Петербурга. Выводя поздравление, Юри позволяет тихому свисту холодного воздуха направлять его руку, входя в определённый ритм.

Он запинается на середине четвёртой метафоры, посвящённой глазам Виктора, почувствовав, что кто-то привалился к нему сзади.

— Чем занимаешься? — голос Виктора звучит мягко и невнятно. Юри замирает. — Ну же, пойдём спать.

Виктор обнимает Юри за талию, вжимаясь лицом ему в шею. Поднимает одну ногу и обхватывает его за бёдра. Еще одно дополнение к его репертуару. Юри не знает, как назвать это объятие.

— Я сейчас приду, — отвечает Юри. Он осторожно прикрывает открытку рукой. Если Виктор повернет голову, он сразу же увидит подарок. — Не жди, я сейчас приду, обещаю.

— Ладно, — бормочет Виктор расслабленно.

И не уходит. Спустя пару секунд Юри слышит тихий храп, щекочущий кожу. Он понимает, что Виктор снова уснул. Стоя, обвивая Юри тремя из четырёх конечностей. Юри едва сдерживает смех, чтобы не разбудить Виктора.

Он так и заканчивает подписывать открытку — с Виктором, обнимающим его. Его, Юри, которого Виктор обвёл вокруг пальца. Это не похоже на Момент, но… Юри чувствует, как что-то взрывается в его груди, медленно осыпается конфетти в районе желудка и прячется в том месте, к которому Виктор прижимается руками. Юри не может сфотографировать этот момент, поэтому он пытается зарисовать его, оставляя в углу открытки маленький набросок. Добавляет на пять сердец больше, чем нужно.

(Думает о том, чтобы нарисовать член и жёлтые капли вокруг, но решает, что это уже слишком для Дня рождения и Рождества, и откладывает идею для Дня Святого Валентина.)

Потом добавляет короткую подпись.

_Обнимашка на День рождения. Одна из ∞._


End file.
